The Fear of Mind
by Jo3
Summary: Add in: 1 eerie tune, 1 sarcastic Serena,1 fidgety Darien. Mix well with: 1 princess locked in a tower, 2 know-it-all cats. Bake well at: 1 universe where everything in your mind becomes everything your eyes can see.
1. I

The Fear of Mind  
  
|Prologue|  
  
The soft beating of the rain could drive one mad. The wind makes a silent whistle as it twines itself through scattered leaves. With a lash of anger, the window slams open with the force of the wind.  
Startled sleepy eyes sprang open. A soft shuffle could be heard as she gathered herself in the oversized bathrobe over to the window.   
" When will I be free?" she wondered as she stared out at the endless black sky.   
Wet drops make little rivers along her cheeks as they fall to her collarbone. Only when she closes the window does she realize that they were not only raindrops. Wiping away the sudden tears, she flings herself back onto the bed. With her cheek pressed against the scratchy, rough pillow, she reaches over to her night table and fiddles with a locket.   
Eerie music threads with the room's silent sound, as she closes her eyes and attempt to sleep.   
  
  
|Chapter One|  
  
" How is it possible that everyday I run in that guy?" Serena mutters, turning the corner. Sneaking a look back, she stares at the arrogant jerk.   
" I must be so lucky..." Her sarcasm never fails her.   
A bell sounds in the distance.   
" I have got to be the luckiest girl on earth," Serena mutters, as she sprints to school knowing she will once again be late.   
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
" Mr. Shields, will you please stop that infuriating noise!"  
Darien Shields glance up at the pudgy professor with the round glasses sitting behind his desk. " Sorry," he mutters, and places the pen down on the paper, then picking it up to write.  
  
Scribble. Scribble. Scratch.   
  
" Mr. Shields!"  
" Sir, it's not my fault," he replied exasperated at his new, costly, malfunctioning pen.   
The professor sneered. " One last chance," he warned.  
" Yes, sir," Darien replied, busying himself with work.  
  
Scribble. Scribble. SNAP!  
  
" MR.SHIELDS!"  
Darien glanced at the ink on his hand, just his luck. The blasted pen exploded.   
" I suggest you get that cleaned up," the professor stated, not amused eyes staring above the rim of his glasses.   
" Yes, sir." Darien sighed and picking up the malicious pen he walked out the door. Dropping the pen in a wastebasket nearby, he stepped into the men's room.   
" Another day, another dread, another thing to add to 'Never to buy' list," he mutters, washing his hands. Suddenly he stopped in mid-wash.  
Straining his ears a bit, he heard this eerie tune. "What?" Darien steps out of the bathroom, his hands dripping wet. Transfixed, he follows the music.   
  
Serena hangs her head. " I can't believe she made me stand outside the classroom!" She makes a face at her teacher through the door window.   
Sitting down, she pulls her lunch out of her bag. " Yum," she squeals as she begins to eat. A tune floats in from an open window. " What's that?"   
With her sandwich in hand, Serena peers out the window. " Catchy tune..." She pushes the window up, and sticks her head out. Squinting at the sun, she tries to find the source of the music.   
Serena's vision begins to spin as she listens more intently to the tune. Eyes glazed, as she shifts more through the window. Impatient to hear more, she stretches herself as far as she could to listen to the fading music. As the eerie tune vanished, Serena found herself plummeting to the uninviting pool below.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. II

|Prologue|  
  
It was raining.   
She was crying. The salt from the tears, the wetness of the raindrops seeped into the gasping mouth.   
She fell. Her gown was torn, her shoulder throbbing. In anguish, she couldn't go on anymore. Sitting there in the middle of nowhere, sobbing, she just sat. The raining was coming down, more harshly, blinding her more than the teardrops in her eyes.   
Something golden caught her eye. She tried to blink the cloudiness of the teardrops away. More, more of the shimmering gold fell; swirling around her like a frenzy of tornados. Brushing her stringy hair from her face, she looked up. Nothing but the swaying pale green leaves of the weeping willow. Nothing but the fallen and continuously falling blossoms from the tree. Nothing, except for the golden bird that came swooping gracefully down from the mist of nothing and absolutely nowhere. Then following, came nine shadowed figures.   
  
|Chapter Two|  
The eerie tune stopped. As if on command, Darien did too.   
He blinked. "Where am I?" Looking around, he found himself outside the school building. Looking down, he found himself a footstep away from the pool's peculiar blue glow.  
  
Serena's mind could only comprehend one thing. Scream.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Then her mouth was filled with her blonde hair. Attempting to brush it from her mouth, Serena let go of the sandwich that was hung to for dear life.   
  
Splat. (No, that was not Serena.)   
Darien looked next to him. An inch away from his foot was a half-eaten sandwich. Looking up, he saw a girl falling in the air.   
He blinked.   
Darien looked up again. The girl was nearing the pool's waters.   
Two feet left.   
One foot.   
Darien panicked. With a jump, he dove under the girl.   
  
Splat. (No, that was not Darien.)  
The student dropped his sandwich. He was playing hooky. "Should I tell?" He thought. He debated whether to tell a teacher about the unbelievable scene he had just witnessed and most likely have to explain why he was outside during school hours, or pick up his sandwich and be on his merry way. (Well, what do YOU think he'd do?)  
  
The mind-boggling part of the scene was that Serena and Darien had disappeared. Not a trace was left of them. Not even a ripple in the pool's surface.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
